project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Satisfaction
Satisfaction è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da kz. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Love Song. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Immerse yourself in some seriously satisfactory sounds with livetune's newest song, along with some powerful dance moves that cut through the digital world. It's a hit that's already worthy of the Classic Cloud's ultimate aura!"'' Liriche Giapponese=その足を止めないでよ その両手で羽ばたけるから 頭の中からっぽにして 目の前だけ見つめるの ほらまたそんな顔で 世界を諦めてる まだ始まりもせずに ため息で雲らせてる 各えばかりを 探しすぎたら 眼の前だって見えないの その足を止めないでよ その両手で羽ばたけるから 頭の中からっぽにして 目の前だけ見つめるの 君の眼はもっともっと 広い世界見渡せるから まだ足りないSatisfaction 手に入れるのその声で 近くの笑い声を 横目に俯いてる もう届いてるのに 知らない振りを続けて ここにおいでよ 一歩ずつでも そんな笑顔ができるなら その足を止めないでよ その両手で羽ばたけるから 頭の中からっぽにして 目の前だけ見つめるの 君の眼はもっともっと 広い世界見渡せるから まだ足りないSatisfaction 手に入れるのその声で|-|Romaji=sono ashi wo tomenaide yo sono ryoute de habatakeru kara atama no naka karappo ni shite me no mae dake mitsumeru no hora mata sonna kao de sekai wo akirameteru mada hajimari mo sezu ni tameiki de kumoraseteru kotae bakari wo sagashi sugitara me no mae datte mienai no sono ashi wo tomenai de yo sono ryoute de habatakeru kara atama no naka karappo ni shite me no mae dake mitsumeru no kimi no me wa motto motto hiroi sekai miwataseru kara mada tarinai SATISFACTION te ni ireru no sono koe de chikaku no waraigoe wo yokome ni utsumuiteru mou todoiteiru no ni shiranai furi wo tsuzukete koko ni oide yo ippo zutsu demo sonna egao ga dekiru nara sono ashi wo tomenai de yo sono ryoute de habatakeru kara atama no naka karappo ni shite me no mae dake mitsumeru no kimi no me wa motto motto hiroi sekai miwataseru kara mada tarinai SATISFACTION te ni ireru no sono koe de|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Don't stand still now You can spread your arms and fly Just clear your mind And look straight ahead Hey, what's with that look Giving up on the world Without even starting You surrender with a sigh If it's just answers You constantly seek You won't see straight ahead Don't stand still now You can spread your arms and fly Just clear your mind And look straight ahead Your eyes can see more and more Of this wide wide world The satisfaction you lack... Can be yours, just raise your voice You hear laughter nearby Head down, afraid to look Even though it's here You pretend you don't know Come on over One step at a time If you can smile like that Don't stand still now You can spread your arms and fly Just clear your mind And look straight ahead Your eyes can see more and more Of this wide wide world The satisfaction you lack... Can be yours, just raise your voice|-|Italiano='Sparky Novantanove' Non fermare le tue gambe Perché puoi volare le braccia Perciò, cancella ogni cosa dalla testa E guarda quel che c'è davanti ai tuoi occhi. Ecco, stai facendo quella faccia Arrendendoti nuovamente verso il mondo Senza nemmeno provare a far qualcosa, Ti metti a sospirare con un volto cupo Se cerchi troppo Nient'altro che risposte Perderai qualcosa che sta proprio di fronte ai tuoi occhi Non fermare le tue gambe Perché puoi volare le braccia Perciò, cancella ogni cosa dalla testa E guarda quel che c'è davanti ai tuoi occhi. I tuoi occhi possono, sempre di più, Guardare il mondo intero Quindi, attraverso la tua voce, otterrai Quella soddisfazione che non hai ancora Verso una risata accanto a te Tu dai solo un'occhiata, con la testa chinata Ti ha raggiunto ancora, Ma tu continui a far finta di nulla Vieni qui, Anche con un solo passo alla volta, Perché tu sai fare quel sorriso... Non fermare le tue gambe Perché puoi volare le braccia Perciò, cancella ogni cosa dalla testa E guarda quel che c'è davanti ai tuoi occhi. I tuoi occhi possono, sempre di più, Guardare il mondo intero Quindi, attraverso la tua voce, otterrai Quella soddisfazione che non hai ancora Video 【初音ミク】Satisfaction【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD 【初音ミク】Satisfaction【VR Future Live】|Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2016